


Where We Met

by the_sky_is_forever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 600 words, AU, Coffee Shops, Dating, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Short One Shot, and vague, idk - Freeform, it's just short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sky_is_forever/pseuds/the_sky_is_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel met in a cafe when they were young, and they still go there now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where We Met

The café that they first met in was no longer open.

It had been when they were kids but it was gone now, years later.

Dean was twenty and Cas was nineteen when they met there for the first time: Dean with his sixteen year old brother; Castiel with his seventeen year old sister.

Their eyes had met across the room, just as they would in any self-respecting romantic movie.

Sam had teased Dean mercilessly for staring. Anna had tried to convince Cas to go over and talk to the handsome green-eyed stranger; if _he_ didn’t then _she_ would.

Cas’ mouth had been dry, standing in front of Dean. He’d introduced himself nervously, offering his hand to shake Dean’s. Dean had smiled, bashfully, and allowed Castiel to buy him a coffee. Sam had moved to sit with Anna for the rest of the afternoon.

Dean ate apple pie and Castiel ate a slice of millionaire shortbread.

That was their first date. Their second was also in that café. The third too. And the fourth, and fifth, and so on.

Then they didn’t go there for months, which stretched into years, but they never forgot about that café. University life took them far away from their home town, and each other, but Skype calls kept them strong and they texted daily. They always talked about going back one day, back to the café, back to the place where they met.

It had been years since they sat in that small café, on the street corner. Dean couldn’t remember what it smelt like; Cas couldn’t remember the taste of the coffee.

Dean thought often about the time that they’d spent in there, becoming regulars, going so often that the owners would call them by name. Dean and Cas missed their special café. It held a lot of happy memories for them

They didn’t go back. Not for a very long time.

Almost six years on, Dean was twenty-six and Cas was twenty-five. Dean drove them over five hundred miles to get to the café, and when they got there he bought Castiel coffee and millionaire shortbread and Castiel smiled.

He smiled even more when Dean got down on one knee, holding out the golden ring, his green eyes hopeful.

Half a year later, the day before their wedding, they went to the café again. Sitting across from Castiel, at the table where they met, Dean couldn’t imagine sitting across from anyone else.

The next day they got married, and in their wedding vows Dean promised Castiel that he’d never go to that café with anyone but him and he’d never eat anything but apple pie with a slice of millionaire shortbread for the blue-eyed man who would be with him.

They moved back into town a few months later and celebrated, as you would imagine, by going to their café and eating pie and shortbread. It became a monthly tradition between them, sometimes a weekly one if they had the time.

When their relationship was tested, they could always fix it with a short trip out to the café. When things were going great, it could be improved by a visit too.

And when the café closed down, twenty years later, Dean and Cas were there to see it lock up for the last time. It felt like the end of an era but even now, Dean and Castiel sometimes go back and just sit outside, on a bench nearby. Old and grey but thinking about a time that they were young and sitting in a café.

Meeting for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this: [buy me a coffee?](http://ko-fi.com/A831F9U)


End file.
